


5件复仇者觉得奇怪，与1件见怪不怪的事

by Owner_of_Oghma



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Humor, M/M, Mpreg, Secret Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owner_of_Oghma/pseuds/Owner_of_Oghma
Summary: 这到底是为什么呢？
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Kudos: 7





	5件复仇者觉得奇怪，与1件见怪不怪的事

Bruce真的觉得看到Tony在实验室打瞌睡是件奇怪的事，要知道，Tony一般是不睡觉去实验室工作，而非在实验室工作时睡觉。Bruce盯着Tony脸上的黑眼圈，愈发觉得奇怪，Tony可以一天只睡3小时而没有黑眼圈，Tony这是怎么了？他有多久没睡觉了？  
Bruce担忧地想着，最近复仇者一个月没有行动了，不会，Tony是旧事重提，去找乐子了吧？不，Bruce对自己摇摇头，就算连续一个月，每天找不同模特，Tony都不会累成这样，说不定还会红光满面，更加精神。  
  
Thor真的奇怪，他感觉自己的弟弟变弱了。不，Thor对魔法不甚了解，应该说，Loki近来的打击力度变弱了。  
他已经很久没有看见Loki杀人放火了（以前弟弟也不是故意杀人放火的！Thor坚信），而且最近也很少造成路人受伤，甚至复仇者的流血都变少了。  
Loki上一次行动是三个月前，只在博物馆中偷了一个中世纪文物，就仓促离开现场。连以往的大放厥词都消失不见，就是那些可爱的“Thor！我恨你！”、“Thor！你根本不是我哥哥！”；虽然Loki总说Thor笨，但是Thor认为，Loki分明在故意提起他们是兄弟，好像担心路过的中庭人不知道他们是兄弟，非要向他们演说一番。  
就知道Loki其实还爱自己，Thor高兴地想。  
只是最近弟弟总不出来，很奇怪，有点想他。  
  
Steve真的觉得奇怪，他在前几天在书店里看见了Loki。听从Sam的建议，他打算恶补一下流行音乐发展史，虽然Tony提供了StarkPad，但Steve觉得，还是纸质书籍更有阅读感。他找到离复仇者大厦最近的书店，走了进去。  
然后在选购途中，他看见了Loki。不，应该说他看见了一个非常像Loki的影子。一个黑发、瘦高的影子，站在哲学书目下，看着一本书。还没等他上前仔细查看，像极了Loki的影子就一晃身影，消失不见。  
Loki会像人类一样来买书吗？不管答案是什么，Steve都觉得这件事很奇怪。  
  
Clint觉得怪透了，不，简直是见鬼了！  
一日他为了睡个清闲午觉，躲到了复仇者大厦的通风管道。好吧，他先前没有进过这座大厦的管道几次，以至于他有点迷路，不知道自己到了哪里。但他可以原路返回，准确抵达自己的卧室；所以，谁管他到了哪里呢？  
可是在Clint的梦乡中，他听到了叫床声。白天和人上床？Stark名不虚传，就在Clint打算换个地方睡觉时，他辨别出了除了Stark的另一方：Loki。和Loki上床？在复仇者大厦？不，就算是Stark也有下限。  
一定是自己听错了，Clint决定仔细听听，打消疑虑。然后他听到Stark沙哑着喊：“Loki。”  
好，和敌人上床，不愧是花花公子Stark！Clint要和Natasha商量一下。  
  
Tony觉得Loki突然奇怪起来，他们已经交往半年之久了（就是Tony不和别人睡，Loki也只和Tony睡），可最近Loki突然对上床含蓄起来。以前一天做四、五次都没问题（如果有人质疑Tony的性能力？那就是如果对象是Loki，Tony愿意精尽而亡），但现在，Loki怎么都不肯一天之内做两次。  
莫非是之前不小心说了什么，公主殿下生气至今？Tony决定要认真哄一哄Loki。  
于是，是夜，Tony把他能想到的所有道歉都说了一遍，就差Google“如何向男朋友道歉”了。可是，公主殿下，就是不肯张开他的腿。  
他到底做错了什么？Tony一点也不焦虑，Tony一点也不着急。  
  
Natasha发现，Loki的小腹有略微凸起。结合北欧神话，Natasha认为Loki怀孕了。看起来Tony还不知道，他打算保密？Natasha虽然不知道具体原因，但会尊重Loki的选择。毕竟Loki也是一名出色的“间谍”，根据Loki的情报，他们已经成功阻拦三次敌方行动了。  
Loki因为爱上Stark而倒戈？她宁愿称事情为：Loki的癫狂被Stark治愈了一些。


End file.
